


The Last I Heard of You

by Oragami



Series: Broken, Chained and Clinging to Life [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know why this came to mind, but it did. </p><p>Tissues are over there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last I Heard of You

_Sorry Im late Gabriel. I know I told you I'd be back early for dinner, but something came up. Im stopping somewhere on the way to get something for you, maybe to make up for being late? Anyway...I'll see you when I get back. Love you._

The answering machine beeped.

* * *

That was the last time that Gabriel heard Sam's voice, and that had been a month ago.  He'd been in the kitchen, setting the dinner he'd made aside so it would be good for when Sam finally get there, his cell in the living room where he'd left it on silent (why it was on silent he couldn't remember now), so he hadn't heard the message until about 15 minutes after Sam had left it. 

* * *

 Sam had been on the way home from work, taking the same route he always had. 

Like he'd said, he's stopped by the store to get Gabriel his favorite brownies that, no matter how he tried, he (Gabriel) couldn't make them the same way.

Maybe 5 miles from home, he'd gotten T-boned, sending his car off the road where it flipped a few times before coming to rest in the ditch, a few dozen feet lower than the road itself. The guardrail did no good.

* * *

 

An hour after Sam had left the message, Gabriel was starting to get even more worried. Sam was rarely this late, and when he was he'd always call.

Gabriel might joke about how Sam had met someone new and was running off to Canada, or something of the sorts, but he was never mad. He knew being a lawyer meant you didnt always work 9 to 5, and he'd accepted that a long time ago. 

* * *

Two hours later he'd called Dean and Cas to see if they'd heard from Sam. Neither of them had, but said they would let him know as soon as they had. 

* * *

Three hours later he heard a knock on the door. Maybe Sam had his hands full with whatever he'd stopped to get, and needed Gabriel to open the door for him?

 

Instead of Sam being on the other side, it was Jody Mills, a look on her face that told Gabriel that this wasn't a social visit.

 

Without her even saying a word, Gabriel started shaking his head. "No...no, just...He's coming home, he has to." He said, voice cracking. "He just got caught up with something again." He said, backing away from the door.  
  


"Gabriel...Im sorry, but he didn't make it. Someone ran him off the road." Jody said, shaking her own head. This was one of the parts of her job that she hated, telling people that their loved ones were hurt, or they'd died.

Gabriel ha no idea what happened next. Everything seemed to be a bit of a blur, one event indistinguishable from another.

* * *

At the funeral, Gabriel jsut sat there, the casket hold the man he'd loved- still loved- being lowered into the ground. 

When most everyone had left he gone to stand beside the hole Sam had been put to rest in, kneeling down and dropping a small square box on top, the last gift that Gabriel ahd to give to Sam.

_"See you later Sammy."_

Because come hell or high water, he would see Sam again, even though he knew it wouldn't be in this life. Goodbye was too final.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> To me, saying goodbye to someone that is dying/has died is too final, because that implies you don't think you'll ever see them again. 
> 
> Im not much of a believer in any sort of religion, but thats one of the things that sticks in my mind.


End file.
